groovy_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
"Band Together" Script
This is the script to the episode "Band Together," the second segment of the show's first episode. It premiered on October 2, 2004. The Script *(The episode opens with an exterior shot of Reese's house, which fades to a shot of a rock band performing on a stage. The band plays a few ending notes to a song. A female lead singer then waves to the audience.) *Lead Singer: Thank you! Goodnight everyone! Goodnight! (An audience cheering sound effect is heard, followed by the voices of the six Groovy girls cheering. Reese's hand, holding a remote, appears in front of the scene. The scene, which is revealed to be on a TV screen, disappears as Reese shuts off the TV and Reese, Vanessa, Gwen, and O'Ryan are shown sitting on a couch while Oki and Yvette sit on the floor.) *Reese: Aw, man! The Silver Sparkles are totally terrific! *Gwen: I know, right? They're even more musicalicious when they're live in concert! I wish we were actually there! *Yvette: I wish that WE could be a band just like them! Think about it! (A thought bubble with the girls in a band appears above Yvette's head.) *Gwen: What a groovy idea! I happen to know how to play bass! Do you guys know how to play any instruments? *Oki: Well, I did take drum lessons for 7 years. This is my chance to have them pay off! *Vanessa: I could play guitar! And O'Ryan, you could play your keyboard! *O'Ryan: YAY! *Vanessa: Just remember, no playing any farting noises again. I can't stand those farting noises! (O'Ryan blows a raspberry at Vanessa) I said, NO FARTING NOISES! *Yvette: I could wow the crowd with my (Sung) SINGING VOICE! *Gwen: How about you, Reese? Do you know how to play any instruments? *Reese: Oh, that. (giggles) I...I could learn. I want to be in this rock band! *Josh (voice, off-screen) Did someone say "rock band?" *Gwen: Who said that? *Reese: Oh, that was just my big brother Josh. Or as I like to call him, (whispers) Tush. *Josh: (runs into Reese's Mod Pod, where the rest of the girls are) Well, well, well. If it isn't my little sister, Reese. *Reese: (mocking Josh) Well, well, WELL! If it isn't my big brother...TUSH! (loses it and cracks up) *Josh: Don't you call me that, Peanut Butter Cup! *Reese: TUSH! *Josh: PB CUP! *Reese: TUSH! *Josh: PBC! *Reese: STOP IT! (Face turns hot and red as her signature steam sound effect plays.) *Gwen: Guys! Calm down! Just work things out politely! Stay...groovy! *Josh: Okay. Groovy, baby. Nice and calm. Don't call me Tush, okay? *Reese: YOU, don't call me Peanut Butter Cup! Now, could you please not disturb us? *Josh: Whatever. (Exits the room) *Gwen: Now, we've gotta find you the perfect instrument to play in our band! I know a great one for you! *(Episode cuts to inside Gwen's house, where she is showing off her bongo drums to Reese.) *Gwen: The bongo drums! They're so easy to play! Anyone can do it! (Plays the bongos, then hands them to Reese) Now, you try! *Reese: Okay. (Reese "plays" the bongos awfully and hands them back to Gwen.) *Gwen: No, no, no. That's not the way to do it. Before you can learn to play the bongos, how about you listen to some Cuban son music? It'll help you feel the pulse of the music and get that groovy rhythm down. (Turns some Cuban music on her boombox) *Reese: What does this have to do with our rock band? I wanna PLAY the bongos, not listen to stupid music! I have rhythm, you know! (Taps out a basic 4/4 rhythm on the centers of the drums, using her whole hands.) *Gwen: You do, but it's your technique that's the problem. Tap with the top ⅔ of your fingers, not your whole hand. And don't tap in the center - tap on the rim. (Gwen takes back the drums and plays them.) Notice my technique? (Stops playing) Now, you try. *Reese: No. I don't want to. It's way too complicated! I think I'm going to try another instrument. *(Episode cuts to O'Ryan's house, where she is showing off her kazoo to Reese.) *O'Ryan: (plays a kazoo, then puts it down) ANYBODY can play the kazoo! *Reese: I doubt I can. *O'Ryan: (gives Reese her kazoo to play) Try it! *Reese: Ew! I can't play THAT! Your spit's all over it! *O'Ryan: (does her embarrassed gesture of screaming while running out of her own room, then backs against a wall, takes a few deep breaths, then comes back into the room) I'm fine! *Reese: Do you have any kazoo you DIDN'T play already? *O'Ryan: (opens up a drawer full of kazoos) Lots! *Reese: (goes over to the drawer and picks out a purple kazoo, then blows into the wrong end) Why isn't it making any sound? *O'Ryan: You don't blow into a kazoo. You hum into it! (Hums a bit of the theme song into her kazoo) *Reese: (hums into the wrong end of the kazoo) This kazoo must be defective! I don't hear a thing! *O'Ryan: What?! This kazoo is defective?! Give me it! (Throws away the kazoo Reese was playing, then takes a new one out of her drawer) Try this one. *Reese: Alright. (hums into the wrong end of that kazoo) I think this one is defective, too! *O'Ryan: NO! (Throws it away, then gets another new one) Try THIS one. *Reese: (hums into the wrong end of that kazoo) No sound AGAIN! Why are all your kazoos defective? (Hums into the wrong end even more) *O'Ryan: I see what's wrong. You keep on humming into the wrong end! You hum into the big side, not the small side. *Reese: Okay. (Hums into the kazoo, then puts it down.) It's a bit too awkward for me. Maybe I'll try another instrument! *(Episode cuts to Yvette's house. Yvette has a big box of instruments set out in front of her.) *Yvette: How about this one? (Shows Reese a ukulele) *Reese: Ukulele and rock go together like peanut butter and pickles! *Yvette: What about these? (Shows Reese a pair of pink maracas) *Reese: Are those...baby rattles? *Yvette: No, they're maracas! A staple of many different musical genres, from Latin to folk to even rock! *Reese: I don't care. I don't want to play THOSE. *Yvette: This? (Shows Reese an accordion) *Reese: We aren't a polka band. *Yvette: Alright. I've got the best one yet. *Reese: Lemme guess. It's gonna be some weird instrument only used in, like, folk music from Argentina or something. *Yvette: Does THIS (pulls out a tambourine) look like something used in Argentine folk music? *Reese: No! I'll try that! (Yvette hands her the tambourine. Reese plays it perfectly.) I can totally feel the beat with this! Besides, it would sound excellent in our rock band! I'm in! *(Episode cuts back to Reese's house, where the band is having their first rehearsal in Reese's Mod Pod.) *Gwen: Alright, Groovy Girls! I've written a groovy new song for us to perform! (Hands out sheet music to the others.) *Oki: Groovy World? I like the title! *Yvette: (singing) We are Groovy Girls...living in a groovy world...oh, yeah! Totally groovy! *Reese: Now that I've got the hang of the tambourine, I can rock out with you guys! I knew my day would come! *Gwen: Yeah! *Yvette: Oki, please count us in! *Oki: A 1, and a 2, and a- *Josh: (voice) Reese! I have a surprise for you! *Reese: What is it? *Josh: Come into my room! *Reese: I'll be back in a few. Just rehearse without me. *Gwen: Alright. *Oki: A 1, and a 2, and a doodly-doodly-do! *(Episode cuts to Josh's room, which is a complete mess. Reese enters.) *Reese: Ugh. This place looks like a pigsty, and it smells like one too. *Josh: Oh, please excuse ME for having the messy room, PBC. I wouldn't want to go into YOUR messy "Mod Pod." *Reese: My Mod Pod is NOT a mess, Tush! *Josh: Peanut Butter Cup! *Reese: TUSH! *Josh: So...wanna see the surprise? *Reese: Is it a good one? *Josh: Does (pulls out his old guitar) THIS look like a good surprise to you? *Reese: (excitedly) That's your old guitar from when you were in a rock band of your own! *Josh: Yep! *Reese: What was your band called again? *Josh: Oh, That One Band. *Reese: So you're trying to say you don't even remember the name of your own band? *Josh: No, That One Band is its name! *Reese: Clever. *Josh: I'll help you get into the groove with your band, the Groovy Girls! I'll teach you how to play that guitar! *Reese: Thanks, big bro! (Plugs the guitar into the amp and strums the strings) Groovy! *Josh: Now, playing the guitar is all about putting your fingers on the right places to produce the right notes. *(Episode cuts back to Reese's mod pod, where the girls perform a practice version of "Groovy World." Yvette is playing Reese's tambourine as she sings to fill in for Reese.) *Yvette: (singing the final chorus and ending of the song) We are Groovy Girls, *Living in a groovy world, *Life's the way we make it *So we don't wanna fake it *When we put some groove... *Into everything we do! *It's the life we choose! *So get into the groove! *Gwen: That totally rocked! And nice tambourine playing, Yvette. *Yvette: Thanks! *Gwen: Shall we run through it one more time? *Oki: Alright! A 1, and a 2, and a doodly-doodly-do! *(The girls begin playing the instrumental intro to the song, when they hear someone join in on a guitar.) *Vanessa: That's strange. My guitar suddenly sounds like two guitars! *Reese: (enters) That's because it IS two guitars! (Plays a riff on her "new" guitar.) *O'Ryan: Canned peaches, you're good! *Gwen: I thought you were gonna play tambourine in our band, not the guitar. *Reese: I WAS, but now I learned how to play guitar. I'm gonna play this guitar in our band! *Gwen: This song doesn't require two guitar parts. *Reese: I could play the same part as Vanessa! *Oki: That may be a little overpowering. *Gwen: I wish I had a great idea right now... *Reese: (to the audience, breaking the fourth wall) Gwen not having an idea? (to Gwen) That's odd. *Yvette: I could just play your tambourine again, like I did when you were gone. *Reese: Did you say what I think you just said? *Yvette: What did you think I said? *Reese: I think you said (angered) YOU PLAYED MY TAMBOURINE! *Yvette: So? *Reese: I don't want others playing my instrument! You're supposed to be the singer of the band! *Yvette: I sung and played at once...so why can't I? *Gwen: Hold up! (Her signature guitar riff plays.) I got an idea. *Reese: Please, not another idea! Remember all the ones that went wrong? (As Reese rattles off the ideas gone wrong, they appear, drawn in a childish magic-marker style, in a thought bubble over her head.) Like when, during that power outage, you cooked those frozen chicken nuggets over a fire outside and charred them? Or when you used those "home remedies" to, quote-unquote, "cure" my cough? (The magic-marker Reese coughs loudly, twice.) *Gwen: Reese, Reese, Reese. Just stay groovy and quit worrying! *Reese: Sorry. *Gwen: So, as I was saying, I was thinking you could play both the guitar and tambourine in the band at once! *Reese: How! I need both hands for the guitar! *Gwen: I'll strap that tambourine to your foot. Just shake your foot to shake that tambourine! (Grabs a ribbon, ties it to the tambourine, and ties it to her foot.) Try it out! *Reese: What? That idea's so crazy, it would only work if I were O'Ryan. *O'Ryan: The crazier, the better! *Gwen: O'Ryan has a point. It's so crazy, it will work, no doubt about it. *Reese: But what if the tambourine falls off my foot? Or if my leg gets too tired? *Gwen: Don't worry about it! This will revolutionize our band. *Reese: (shakes her foot while playing the guitar) I like it! *Gwen: See what I mean? My ideas don't always backfire. *Yvette: How about we run the song again? *All 6 girls: Yeah! *Oki: A 1, and a 2, and a doodly-doodly-do! *(The episode ends with an animated music video of the girls performing their song "Groovy World" in front of some mod, 60's-ish backgrounds.) Category:Scripts Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 scripts Category:TV Show